I Promise
by Andromeda2000
Summary: Christmas gift for Lils (PurpleLilyStar) :) Welcome back to Hogwarts in the days of the next generation, where the students are free to laugh, learn and love. Follow two students Evan Dalton and Skye Hudson and they navigate the sometimes turbulent waters of school, friendship, family and a relationship.
1. The Moment I Met You

**Author's Note**  
**Hello people! So. This fic is dedicated to my wonderful twinny (PurpleLilyStar) I want to thank her for letting me use Skye and I hope this will be a good enough Christmas present! Let's see what I can do :) I hope you'll enjoy it, and please leave a review!**

_"Back then_  
_I was a boy longing for a friend_  
_Someone to hold when the day would end_  
_I had a dream 'bout the day when you, my love_  
_Would come and turn things 'round_  
_Now you and me like a brand new sound_  
_Yeah you put me back on solid ground_  
_And now my struggling days are gone, way gone." _  
_-The Moment I Met You; Vincent_

It was the first of September. The new prefects were carefully listening to the Headmistress speaking. Everyone was nervous and fidgeting, trying to understand everything.  
Skye stood to one side nervously, glancing at her new badge as McGonagall spoke to them. Evan stood next to her. He was a bit nervous, and he couldn't really concentrate on what the headmistress was saying. He hadn't noticed her at all, he was too absorbed between the listening and the trying to keep thoughts of his brother away from him. Skye glanced at him before turning back to McGonagall, trying to calm down, this was no big deal after all. Evan breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He did not look at the girl beside him, he was trying to concentrate, though he had noticed her now. Skye looked at Evan again, gathering up her courage. She knew they weren't supposed to talk right now, and he was a stranger. "Hey." She whispered. Evan glanced at her. "Hi." he said, quietly, with a small smile. He wasn't sure why she was talking to him, they had never talked before and it was a rather important moment to listen. But it didn't matter. He listened anyway. . "Evan right?" Skye asked. Evan looked for a name, he knew her from somewhere... "Skye?"  
"Yep." She smiled. He smiled back, nervous. "Fifth year?" Skye nodded. "Yeah, you?"  
"Fifth." Evan smiled. She laughed quietly. "I can't believe we never met before."  
"I'm Gryffindor." Evan's smile widened. Skye grinned again."Where dwell the brave at heart. Me too." The young boy chuckled. "It's good to meet you." She smiled. "It's an absolute pleasure, Evan."  
"For me too." Evan answered, honestly. Skye grinned widely at him. He grinned back at her. The headmistress clasped her hands together, making them startled "And, everyone, this is what you must do. You are free to go now. My best wishes of good luck." Evan and Skye looked at each other and snorted, grinning mischievously at each other. They had barely listened to a word of it. "We have rounds together in about twenty minutes. What do you want to do?"  
"Let's just get to know each other." Evan said, starting to walk away, hands in his pockets. Skye smiled and followed him. "Favourite colour?"  
"Red."  
"Pale blue but also a cherry red." She answered, promptly. Evan nodded. "Birthday?" Skye told him her birthday. Evan smiled. "30th of January." The young girl smiled. "Cool. Favourite subject?"  
"Care of Magical Creatures." Evan said, without a second split's hesitation. "Yours?"  
"Defence. I do like CoMC though." Evan nodded. "Family?" Skye shuffled her feet. "Little brother Nathan. I live with my great-uncle Martin." She desperately hoped he wouldn't ask questions. Evan nodded, his only thought being 'thank god she hasn't asked about mine'. His thoughts flew to Peter. 'Stop thinking about him' He told himself, when his chest hurt, 'it only makes it worse' Skye didn't ask because, somehow, she knew it wasn't a safe question at all. "Uh... Do you like quidditch?"  
"No, not really, but I like flying." Evan answered. She shrugged. "I've never flown, I managed to get out of flying lessons but I HATE quidditch. The bludgers..." Evan nodded, understanding. A lot of people were scared by bludgers. "Favourite food?" She laughed. "Easily chocolate pudding." Evan smirked."You?"  
"Hmm... chocolate." He answered, thoughtfully. Skye smiled. "Favourite book?"  
"Hmmm... I don't really have one. I love most of the ones I read."  
"I love books!" She grinned widely. "Me too." Evan grinned back. "I like... I suppose you call them muggle books?"  
He laughed. "Yeah. I suppose so."  
"In the wizarding world everything seems possible but to muggles they have to imagine and I find that kind of beautiful."  
Evan nodded. "A very good point." Skye grinned. "Rounds now, I suppose." she glanced at her watch. "Yeah." Evan chuckled. "Rounds." He agreed.

**Author's Note**  
**Well.. here it is. Hope you liked it :) **  
**Here is the link to the song I took the quote from: watch?v=tWpPRJlebBs**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	2. My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend (Arcturus Nott)

**Author's Note**  
**Lily: Thanks for your review :D And *giggles* **  
**This is a bit in the future... just a few months. Please leave a review. Thanks to PomPom (pottermommy1118) for letting me use Prince Julian Moreau. :) May I just say... I hate Arcturus Nott. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I loathe him. I despise him. I hate him! (*continues mumbling it on forever*) Okay, we may continue! **

_"He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_  
_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_  
_I owe it all to the mistake he made back then_  
_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend." _  
_-My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend; Relient K_

Skye ran in and sat down. "You're late Miss Hudson. Five points from Gryffindor." Professor Corner scowled. "Sorry, professor." Skye unpacked her stuff and got her cauldron out. Arc had arrived a few seconds before her. "We're partners, mudblood," he sneered as he took his seat next to her. He had forgotten to hand in his homework last time and Professor Corner had partnered them together as a punishment for him. "I know, Nott. You're sitting next to me. And I hope you can read because you're not cutting the roots again!" She dumped the heavy textbook in front of him. "You should be thankful that I'm your partner mudblood; I have the highest Potions grades in the whole year!" he sneered at her. Skye smirked. "No, you don't." Professor Corner had just put up a list on the board of class places and current working grades and averages. Skye was working at an O second highest with first going to one of the twins and Arcturus, the stupid Nott Pureblood was eighth only scraping an A. "Whatever," He rolled his eyes and started reading the instructions in their textbook. Wouldn't it be so much easier to ignore her for the rest of his life? He had the textbook, which was supposed to be shared one between two, all to his side. They were making a special potions today which wasn't in their normal textbook. Skye read over his shoulder. "The ... What!? We're expected to create a cure for dragon pox from scratch! There's already one but I guess we'll have to work it out."  
"We don't have to work it out," He answered in a bored tone. "Here are the instructions to the one that already exists." He shoved the textbook towards her. "Go get the ingredients; I'll set up the cauldron." He took his cauldron out. She shoved the textbook back to him. "I already have them and my cauldron set up. You're reading because I don't trust you!"  
"I know the instructions already," Arc said, still bored. He started crushing the beetroots. Skye started to crush the horn of the snorckle. "Stop," he said holding her arm. The young girl glared at him. "I'm crushing them perfectly Arcturus Nott!" She was indeed. "No you're not," Arcturus said. "Crush like this." He guided Skye's hand that crushed the ingredients with his own hand on top. "Doing it like this crushes the ingredients more evenly," he whispered in Skye's ear; he was standing behind her quite close. Skye was confused. He was helping her now? "Um... Okay?" "So now," he continued, lacing his fingers through hers, "we take two pinches of the mortar mixture and add it to the cauldron." He took a pinch with his own hand, his fingers still interlaced with hers, and added it to the cauldron. He repeated that action. "And now we stir ..." He moved her hand, his hand still on top, to the mixer. Her fingers wrapped around the mixer's top; Arc's fingers wrapped around Skye's. They mixed the potion together. "Seven clockwise, two anti-clockwise." Skye recited from memory as they stirred. "Mmmhmm ..." Arc almost smiled as he half hugged her. They continued to stir the potion together. Skye smiled. He wouldn't know, she wouldn't know. They hated each other but maybe she never hated him really, well she wasn't sure. Her brain was all muddled but she knew that she liked where she was standing right now. "Slice the rat tails is next." She moved her hands over to the knife an the tails still keeping Arcturus' hands on hers. Arc stepped closer to Skye and sliced the rat tails with her. Skye shivered. Arc was creeping her out a bit, the way he had jumped emotions just like that. "And now we leave the potion to brew," Arc whispered softly in her ear. Then he removed her hand from his, stepped aside, and started clearing up their mess. Skye folded her arms. "You better hope that's perfect Arcturus or I am not going to be happy." Arc didn't answer; he continued to tidy up. He felt disgusted that he stood so close to a mudblood. He felt disgusted about the feelings that coursed through his body when they were standing together. He felt disgusted that they seemed perfect together. He cringed at the thought: him and the mudblood ... Together ... Skye peered into the cauldron. Their potion was bubbling violently. "We need to turn down the heat." Arc turned the heat down without looking at her. "Put the dried Billiwig Stigs in now." He added, still avoiding her look. She sprinkled them into the pot. "You do know our grade is combined for this?"  
"Yes," He replied in an emotionless tone. She smirked at him. "Just so you know." She added powdered mandrake root to the potion. "Was that a smirk I saw?" Arc must have smiled for a second before his face became expressionless again. 'I don't smile,' he thought to himself. 'Especially for a mudblood ...' Skye raised her eyebrows. "Was that a smile I saw Arcturus?" She turned away as she herself smiled a little. "No," Arc frowned. "I don't smile." She raised her eyebrows. "Of course you don't. You're the oh-so-high-and-mighty-Arcturus Nott. Why would you smile?"  
"Yes, why would I?" Arc sneered. "Especially in the presence of a mudblood ..." Skye turned her back to him. One minute he hated her, then he was almost flirting with her and then he hated her again. Way to get a girl's hopes up... She poured the finished potion into a vial. "I'm going to take this to professor Corner now."  
"Don't care," The Slytherin boy huffed. He went to put the empty apparatus away. "Fine then." She went up to the desk and handed it in. Arc came back and sat in silence, not listening to a word Professor Corner was saying. He thoughts flickered back to when he was standing close to Skye ... Did she realise when she smiled, her eyes sparkled like emeralds and when she got angry, her green eyes looked brighter? 'Where has that thought come from? I need to knock it off ... ' Arc shook the thought away. "Arcturus? Did you hear professor Corner? Or were you too busy daydreaming about that Turner girl?" Skye rolled her eyes and pointed at Summer Turner, one of the slytherin girls that was popular with the slytherin, and ravenclaw if you counted her current boyfriend, boys. "I already know what the homework is; I don't need your-mudblood-self telling me," he snarled. "And I'm not daydreaming about Turner; I don't date." His lips formed a smirk. "But why do you ask? Are you jealous?"  
"Don't call me a mud blood." Skye said quietly. Arc just looked at the girl he'd upset ... wait when did he start caring about if he upset someone or not? This girl had him under her spell ... wait what spell? He was sure he hated her; yes, he absolutely hated her. "Don't tell me what to or what to not do," He snapped. "I will call you a mudblood if I want to because that is what you are!"  
"I'm just as good as a witch as you are a wizard Arcturus Nott!" She threw her book at him and it hit him in the face. Arc caught the book before it actually hit him. He was about to draw his wand and hex her but he just couldn't. "You know I've been taught not to hit or hex girls," he tried to keep his voice down. "Next time, mudblood, I might forget what I've been taught so you better keep that stupid temper of yours in check."  
"That was supposed to scare me right?" Skye folded her arms. "Yes," He hissed before grabbing his bag and getting up. "See you around mudblood."

* * *

Skye sat hunched over a pile of books waiting for Arcturus. He swaggered over to Skye. "Hello, Arcturus." She said, her voice cold. "I've been waiting here for two hours."  
"I got held up," Arc shrugged as he sat down."Of course you did." She replied. Skye handed him a pile of books. "Look for a potion called impalatia corrigo invented by the Winchester brothers. "Do you expect me to do all the work?" Arc snarled. "Nope." The young Gryffindor replied calmly. "I have to look up another potion and I already did most of the essay."  
"You did?" He asked, his tone softening a bit. "Yep." Skye grinned at him. "I figured I could do the first half and you could help with the second." Arc just stared at her; her smile was gorgeous ... But again, he shook the thought off. "Whatever ..." he rolled his eyes as he opened one of the library books. Skye leafed through a modern book that contained information on the winchesters childhood into adulthood 1983-2005. He looked up at her again and stopped denying it: she was beautiful. She turned to him, looking up from her book. "You okay Nott?"  
"Huh? Er ... nothing ..." Arcturus lied and looked back down at his book. 'So what if she's beautiful?' he thought hopelessly. 'She's a mudblood - mother and father would never accept her. Plus she hates me and I have made her life living hell for years ... she would never believe me ...' at this, he felt rather hollow. Skye rolled her eyes. "Well clearly something is on your mind Arcturus."  
"Your eyes are pretty," Arc blurted out quietly. She blushed violently. "Um... Thanks. Yours are nice too. They match your hair." 'Did I say that?' She thought, half-panicking. 'Oh Merlin no!  
'"I - that - er - is true," Arc said honestly. 'What has gotten into me? I cannot - she - I need to tell her ... ' Arc stood up and walked over to a bookshelf to keep himself from saying anything he would put her head in her hands. 'And now?' she thought, biting her lip. "Try this book," he said as he recognised a book in front of him and passed it to Skye, using it as his excuse. She took it. "T...thanks." He came and sat in the chair next to her and faced her. "I need to talk to you ... Skye ..." Arc said softly. "Um okay." Skye smiled, a bit shyly. "I'm sorry for the person I have been to you for the past six years," Arc said softly looking into her eyes. "Do you have it in your heart to accept my apology?" Skye was confused, in a whirl, puzzled, happy, thoughtful everything rushed through her head. "I guess." She almost blushed thinking about how cute he... What no nononono! "And there's something I really need to tell you but I don't know how to ..." Arc said, fiddling with her hands, feeling rather sick. She smiled softly. "Just say it then."  
"I really like you," Arc said softly, holding her hands in his. "The only reason I was so mean to you was that I really like you. And I don't know what to do ..." Skye smiled. Her face lit up completely. "I like you too Arc. Ever since the first day. When you got sorted into slytherin I still liked you. And then I was upset because you were, well a muggleborn hater."  
"I'm sorry I've upset you all these year ... I'm sorry ..." Arc said to her softly. "But I'm a terrible person, Skye. I'm only going to hurt you; I will never be able to keep you happy ... why didn't you just give up on me?"  
"I don't give up." Skye said quietly. "Skye, look at me," Arc cupped her face in his hands. "My family will never accept this, not that I care ... but what if they try to hurt you? I don't want that to happen, okay? ... Like I said, you will only find pain and sorrow with me, nothing else ... you deserve someone better than the person who made your life chaotic for the past 6 years, someone who will treat you right ..." Skye smiled and held his hand. "But I don't want some random Gryffindor non-pureblood. I want you."  
"Skye, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into ..." Arc said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I do Arc. I know your family might hate me and we might get in trouble but I have liked you for six years. I don't want to have to pretend to hate you anymore." She put her hand to the one stroking her cheek. He leaned closer and put his forehead to hers. "Skye ... is this really what you want?" he asked softly. Skye nodded. "Yes. It is." Arc leans in and kisses Skye softly in one swift movement. She couldn't think. She had liked him for six years and now... She leaned in and kissed him back. Arc wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap and continued to kiss her. She leaned against him. She deepened the kiss. He kissed back as deeply, never wanting to pull away because he thought this was a dream and didn't want to wake up. Skye closed her eyes. Arc smiled against her lips.

* * *

Arcturus Nott was standing in the Owlery looking out of the window. Skye walked up the stairs to send a letter, she didn't notice Arc. He smiled as he saw her. "Hey beautiful," he smiled. Skye jumped. "Hey Arc." Arc walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Can I just say I am disappointed in seeing you out so late, miss Prefect?" he looked down. "If I wasn't here, I wouldn't be doing rounds, and then I'd get detention." She smirked. Arc laughed and kissed her lips softly. "So how is my girl today?" Skye smiled. "Very happy. Except... The potions essay. We never... Well it wasn't finished. So we have detention." She looked a bit annoyed and then grinned widely. "Together."  
"That should be fun," Arc grinned before kissing her deeply. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck. "I... Think... So.."  
"You do not know how beautiful you are ..." Arc grinned as he looked at her. "Okay Mr NTB, this is the owlery." Skye glanced around. "At any minute someone could come in."  
"It's night... even though... yes, people do sneak out." He smirked. "I thought you were a Gryffindor," He grinned as he leaned her against the wall. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
"It's courage and daring Mr NTB, not adventure. And I thought you were supposed to be cunning Slytherin boy." Skye grinned at him and rolled her eyes."Love you too," Arc grinned before kissing her passionately as he leaned against her as she leaned against the wall. Skye smiled into the kiss. She was so lucky. Arc was... indescribable. She couldn't believe she had hated him for so many years. Arc grinned against her lips then he tightened his grip on her. Skye smirked and leaned against him as the owls flapped their wings behind them. He ignored the owl and continued to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Arc was waiting for Skye outside the Room of Requirement. He glanced at his watch, she should've been there any minute now. Skye walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey." she grinned. "Hello beautiful," He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Skye smiled back. "Hello, Arc. Is there a reason you wanted me to come to the third corridor specifically?" she asked, not knowing anything about the Room of Requirement. "Okay, think of a place where you really want to go to," Arc whispered in her ear, perfectly aware of where they were. Skye smiled. "Okay then." She closed her eyes, now where did she want to go? She could think of a million places but one thing was standing out to her, but why would he want to know that? She thought of the place she used to live. The garden in particular, the massive tree with the tyre swing and the two seated short swings for infants and the treehouse, the big treehouse with all the muggle things and muggle books and her box of things that was still up there. A door appeared and Arc led Skye to the place she was imagining. He closed the door behind them. "Wow, what place were you thinking of? Is this what your home looks like?" Arc smiled, looking around. Skye bit her lip. "My... Old home. The garden. It was where I lived when I was younger, before I moved in with my great uncle."  
"It's lovely," Arc smiled before sighing. "I wanted to take you out to Hogsmeade today but we can't; we have to keep our relationship a secret. I'm sorry ..."  
"I understand." Skye sighed, too. "At some point people are going to notice that we keep sneaking off though." she pointed out. "I will do my best for us to not get caught," Arc grinned wrapping his arm around her again. Skye grinned back at him. "I know you will Arc." She leaned into him and kissed him softly. Arc kissed her back deepening the kiss. Skye wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

Julian sat at his desk and was flipping through his homework, checking it over. Arc passed a note to Julian.

_Have you done your homework? I haven't. I need to copy it. AN_  
Julian rolled his eyes but passed his homework over with a return note.

_I always do my homework. And if you get caught copying that I will have you beheaded. Why didn't you do it? J_  
Arc quickly copied it, and passed Julian's homework back with a note.

_I don't know. AN ps. thanks._  
Julian pulled the parchment back and continued to review it.

_You know why you didn't do your homework. What were you doing that you ignored it? I haven't seen you much the last few days. J _  
_Fine. I was with someone ... a lot of the time ... AN_

He passed the parchment to Julian. Julian's eyes widened slightly, he had never really known his friend to admit to such a thing.

_Would this someone by chance be a girl? J_  
Arc thought ... Julian wasn't the type of person that would give secrets away but still, he wanted to keep it as much of a secret as possible.

_No comments. AN_  
Julian glanced over at him and frowned.

_You sound like me with the reporters back home. J_  
Arc sighed. Julian was his best friend. He should know.

_Fine. It is a girl. AN_  
Julian grinned slightly.

_Really. Do tell. Is she pretty? J_  
Arc grinned at his friend.

_She is really hot. She has the most amazing emerald eyes I have ever seen. AN_  
_So I just need to look for green eyes. Well I know that Paul's girl has green eyes but I am going to assume it isn't her. Paul might kill you. J_  
Arc sniggered.

_No it's not her. This girl nags me about homework more than half the time. AN_  
Julian thought about it for several minutes.

_That could be everyone of our female professors. J_

He laughed as he passed it over.  
Arc cringed.

_Ew, gross! Man, I'd never think you'd suggest that it was a 'Professor'! The girl who I am now dating is a Gryffindor. Keep guessing. AN_

Arc grinned as he passed it back to Julian.  
Julian thought of the Gryffindors he knew that were green eyed and purebloods.

_Mate, that only leaves Lucinda Erlington J_  
Arc thought about how to phrase his next note.

_Let's say, what if she's not a pureblood? AN_  
Julian looked up at his friend, slightly stunned and wrote quickly.

_You would get murdered by your parents that's what. J_  
Arc sighed.

_I am in love with her. Even she doesn't know that ... and we're dating by the way. AN_

Julian sighed and looked over at his best friend.

_Who is it? Just tell me, you know I don't pay attention to people who aren't myself. J_  
Arc sighed.

_Skye Hudson. AN_  
Julian dropped his quill and had to pick it back up.

_YOU HATE THAT GIRL! J_

_I only hated her because I couldn't deny the fact that I was totally smitten with her. AN_  
_She is a muggleborn, you will be disowned...or worse. J_

Julian passed the note over.  
_I don't care. I love her. You cannot tell ANYONE. AN_

Arc passed it back.  
Julian glared at him

_Why would I tell that? That is insulting. J_

_Thanks mate. This is really difficult. I love her but I don't want to go against my parents either or against what I've been taught the whole of my life. But I really love her. AN_

Arc sighed as he passed that note.  
Julian read it through twice before replying

_I think you just have to know what is most important to you. You need to decide what would hurt the most to lose. J_

_I can't lose her. She is my future. AN_

Arc sighed.

_Then she is your choice. J_

_Yes but I am still not ready for marriage yet. I want her to move in with me first when we finish school and we will marry a few years later, when we are both sure we are right for each other. AN_

_Who said anything about marriage! I just now told my parents about Dominique and we have been dating for more than a year. Definitely wait on the marriage front. J_

Julian waited a second for the professor to walk by and then passed the note. Arc frowned.

_Tell that to my mother. She's stuck on me choosing on of the stupid pureblood girls she's chosen or she says I need to hurry up and choose a girl myself. AN_

_What are you going to do if she sets you up in an arranged marriage and you are dating S? J_

Julian frowned as he passed the note.  
_I will say a straight no to the marriage. I don't really care about getting disowned or the family fortune anymore. I found out that my great-grandfather left me quite a lot of money which got transferred into my Gringotts account. It should be enough to set up my own business when I finish school. AN_

_Just be careful, and don't do anything rash. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I would hate to see her hurt too. J_  
Arc smiled.

_Thanks for being supportive, mate. AN_  
_Just return the favor when I am panicking about introducing Dominique to my parents and you know...a whole country... J_

Julian passed the note with a nervous smirk.  
Arc grinned.

_I will help. AN_  
_I asked her to let me announce that we are officially courting. It is the first time my name will have been linked with a girl, ever. Of course they don't know we have been together for a year. She said yes. J_

Julian had a brilliant smile.  
Arc had a thoughtful look on his face.

_You are very lucky; don't ruin that. Dominique will have the love of a mother-in-law and father-in-law. Skye, on the other hand, will never get that kind of love because my parents will never accept her. Whatever happens, don't ruin that for Dominique. So don't quote 'take any rash steps'. AN_  
Julian laughed softly

_If I take any "rash steps" a whole country will know. Why do you think I don't even so much as kiss her in public. Well excluding last night. Your parents wouldn't try to understand at all? Even after time? J_

_No. They're the type of people that stick to their words. When they said I'm supposed to hate mud,..ignore that...__ muggleborns, they mean it. AN_

Julian grinned.

_You can just come to the palace with me and I will create a title for you or something. J_

_Hmmm sounds good. AN_

Arc grinned as he passed the note back. Julian chuckled.

_Did you want to be a knight or a lord? I'll let you choose. J_

Arc grinned.

_Lord sounds better. AN_

Julian laughed and quickly quieted as the professor walked by. Arc grinned at his friend and sent him another note:

_When I come over to yours, would you mind if I bring Skye with me too? AN_

Julian smiled.

_Course you can bring her. Just make sure to warn her about the publicity, and she would need to have her parents permission, she's muggleborn, they would know who my parents are and if her picture ended up in the papers we would need their permission._

_Okay. AN ps. I can't tell my parents about her at the moment. I need to wait till I inherit everything that is rightfully mine. So I will tell the press that she is a friend of yours._

Julian shrugged.

_Make sure she knows that. But if you are bringing her over. I will have to tell Dominique by then, I can't let her think I am bringing a random girl to my house when she hasn't even been there yet. J_

Arc smiled.

_I will and yes, you should tell Dom too. AN_

_Do you want me to wait to tell her? J_

_No, you should tell her asap to avoid problems and misunderstandings. AN_

Julian smiled, he had not liked the idea of lying to his girlfriend

_Good, thanks. J_

Arc smiled and finally tried to focus on the last ten minutes of the lesson. But he couldn't ... his eyes kept on flickering towards Skye sitting on the other side of the classroom ... her smile as she whispered something to her friends...she was gorgeous ... Julian followed his friend's gaze and smiled. His friend had it bad. Arc smiled, lost in his thoughts ... the way her eyes sparkled everytime she smiled ... her eyes ...

_You are drooling on your homework. J_

Arc snapped out of his thought when he saw Julian's note and frowned.

_No I'm not. AN_

Julian simply pointed to a spot on the paper.  
'Ew ...' Arc thought whilst wiping it clean. Julian sniggered and looked back to the front whilst Arc threw a paper ball at him. Julian batted it away.

_Don't throw your drooly paper at me. J_

_I did not drool over that paper. AN_  
Julian smiled.

_Just to be safe, keep your papers to yourself until you learn to daydream with your mouth closed . J_

Arc sniggered.

_Shut up. AN_

_I didn't SAY anything. J_

Julian slipped it back stealthily.  
Arc just laughed and quietened as their Professor glared at him.  
Julian looked innocently at the professor.

* * *

Julian sat at a table in the library writing out a formal apology letter to send off to Dominique's parents. Skye came in and sat opposite Julian, she didn't even notice him, she was totally stuck on her potions work, which was making her go mad. Julian looked up and smiled lightly. "Hello Skye. How are you today?" he asked her, polite as always. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh... Uh hey Julian." Skye tried a smile. "I'm fine. You? Has um... Arc spoke to you yet?" Julian smiled softly at her. "We live in the same room, we have talked a lot. But if you are asking about...erm...certain...secrets...then yes, he has. In detail." She nodded. "Okay. Got it. You probably have to talk to Dominque as well because if we just show up then she's not going to be pleased because she might think that... Well I don't know." She trailed off. Julian smiled. "I talked to her about it already. She is fine with it, I believe she is going to be there as well. She was only supposed to come for a few weeks but with the photos hitting the papers from Hogsmeade weekend...well my parents think it would be safer for her to spend the entire summer with me. I am writing her parents right now. She doesn't know that yet though..." Skye nodded and looked at the desk. "Yeah, I heard about that..."  
"It is...everywhere, they made it look like we were doing so much more than we were. I feel terrible. My father is working on making them print a retraction on the muggle papers, my mum is pulling her strings with the Selwyn name to get a retraction put in the wizarding papers." Julian sighed and sat back in his seat. Skye shifted in her seat. "They can probably fix it." She smiled. "Maybe." Julian nodded but didn't comment on it. "So, I know Arc's side of the two of you. Tell me Skye, how do you feel about all of this?" She bit her lip. "You're not going to tell him right? Because I mean I really do like him, in fact I might maybe even love him. But..." Julian looked at her seriously. "What kind of prince would I be if I wasn't honorable? Of course I wouldn't break your confidence if you asked me not to." Skye smiled at him. "Thanks. It's just all the sneaking around kind of gets to me. One minute I'm with my friends then as soon as I get a note or something I dash off to see him. I understand why, I just wish we could be a normal couple." She sighed. "I probably sound stupid don't I?" He shook his head. "Not at all. It sounds perfectly reasonable and to an extent I understand it. Dominique and I do our fair share of hiding as well. And you are right, it is difficult. I do think that this is something that you should tell him though. He should know how you feel."  
"But there's no point. He can't do anything, I can't either, nobody can. It's just..." She put her head in her hands. "But he still should know. It doesn't matter if anything can be done to fix it. How you feel is important. And just so you know, you never have to hide around me and Dominique. And this summer, you are free to do what you will, no one will recognize you at all. No hiding." Julian said softly. Skye smiled widely. "That will be nice. Anyway I have to go. I'm going to talk to Arc." He nodded. "Good, be sure to tell him. I will see you later Skye. And for what it's worth...I am happy for you both."  
"Thanks. See you later." Skye took her bag and left.

"You wanted to meet me?" Skye asked, smiling. She sat on her tire-swing in the RoR. Arc seemed hesitant and determined at the same time. He nodded. "Yes." he said, finally. "I wanted to meet you here."  
"What's the matter?" Skye frowned. "I am not going to continue this."  
"This what?"  
"This lying. I am a pureblood, I am superior to you. I cannot go on pretending I am not."  
"Sorry?" Skye asked, thinking he was joking. "I found a more suitable companion for me. I do not need you, Hudson." He said, clearly. "Go away, I don't ever want to see you again."  
"You... you're breaking up with me."  
"I am. She is suitable for me. She is a pureblood, she is beautiful and she is the girl for me. You were just... something disposable. Like all other mudbloods."

"What happened, Nott? Am I suddenly back to just being a mudblood?"

"Well, Hudson. In all truth... you were NEVER nothing more than a mudblood..." Arc lied, huffing. "Now I must go find her, and not spend time with little girls with dirty blood like you." Skye stood up, feeling tears in her eyes. She slapped him as hard as she could and walked out, succumbing to tears.

* * *

Skye was sitting by the lake, staring into the water. She wasn't particularly thinking about anything, it was more... Remembering. Remembering how stupid she had been, and how obvious it was that it wouldn't work. "Hey." Molly said, softly, sitting next to looked up. "Oh, hi Molly." She said, looking back out at the lake. "How are you?" Molly asked, quietly. Skye shrugged. "I don't know. One minute I'm fine, the next I'm just... I don't know." She sighed. Molly sighed too. "I... kind of understand that."  
"In what way?" Skye asked. "I mean, if you don't mind."  
"No, really... it's nothing..." Molly smiled a little at her. "If you're sure." Skye said. "Thanks." Molly thanked her, grateful. "It's fine." Skye smiled. "Things are still okay with you and Jack right?"  
"Yeah." Molly said, smiling back. "That's good." Skye nodded. "You, you said I could talk to you about Arc and things right?" Molly nodded back. "Of course you can." "Thanks." Skye said. "It's just, sometimes it makes no sense. We hated each other, then suddenly he was kissing me and then we were secretly dating and all that. Well, we weren't, we never even went on a date. He took me to the RoR and then we... Well technically we didn't do anything other than kiss but that was only because I didn't want to. He was so nice to me for that short time and now he's just... I don't know. He's just, it's as if there was never an us, as if it never happened and now he's back to hating me and I'm not sure if I hate him or not. Because I liked him for a while before we were together but there was no way he knew, I know how to hide things and it was just so sudden. And now it's over." Molly hugged her. "I don't know." she admitted. "But I swear, you can do better than that... You'll be alright, I swear. He isn't even worth it." Skye hugged her back. "I'm not sure how." she admitted, quietly. Molly let go and smiled sadly at her. "Everything will work out... somehow. It always does, in the end."  
"I hope so." Skye smiled back weakly. Molly hugged her again, more tightly. Skye hugged her back again. "I might try something new. Like, attempt quidditch or something. I can avoid bludgers." She joked. Molly didn't let go, but laughed quietly. "I wouldn't try that, not even for all the galleons in the world." Skye shrugged. "I don't know... I don't like it, but maybe if I have to spend my whole time avoiding bludgers, I would forget him or at least get him out of my mind."  
"There's a reason I play piano, y'know." Molly rolled her eyes, pulling away. "So... you're going to try out for Quidditch? You sure?"  
"They could take me as a reserve maybe? A beater? I could attempt to destroy all bludgers?" Skye laughed. Molly chuckled and shrugged. "I could rid the world of bludgers." Skye joked. "What a noble cause!" Molly teased her. "Well, it helps." Skye smiled. "What helps?" Molly asked. "I won't have any anger left after taking it out on the bludgers." She giggled. Molly laughed. Skye smiled again. "So then everyone's happy."

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I hate Arc. I hate him. I hate him! Okay. Well. Here it is! Please leave a review! :)**


	3. Just Breathe

**Author's Note**  
**PomPom: Thanks for your review :D**  
**Lily: Thanks for your review! *hugs back* It's fine... I'm probably just overreacting a bit.. but well... you know Evan... you know me... you know it's a daily mix... and you know what happens when Arc gets mixed up with that... AND YAY TWIN POWER!**  
**This is an Evan-centric chapter, so we can get to know him! Yay! Besides, he wasn't in on the last chapter at all, so I had to put him here :P**  
**Bless anyone who hates Arc even a bit, because God knows I do...**  
**Oh... what else should I say... hmmm... might've forgotten something... oh yeah. I hate Arc. I should kinda say that again, in case of any misunderstandings.**  
**Right. That said. ON WITH THE STORY!**  
**(P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR)**

_"Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table._  
_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_  
_So cradle your head in your hands,_  
_And breathe... just breathe,_  
_Oh breathe, just breathe."_  
_-Just Breathe; Ana Nalick_

Evan was laying in bed, it was an early Sunday morning, he was too lazy to get out and go have breakfast. An owl tapped on the window. He wasn't expecting post today. He sighed and got out of bed, taking the letter from the owl's beak. He recognised it. It was his mother's. He smiled softly at it and stroked its head. "Hey Agatha." the owl cooed, flapped its wings then flew off. A middle sized cat with fluffy brown fur walked in the room meowing. "What's it today, you all decided to invade me?" Evan asked, with a smile, picking up the cat and putting it on his lap as he sat down on his bed again. "Hey Brownie." The cat purred, appearingly satisfied. Evan laughed quietly, as he picked up the letter. The laugh was quick to disappear when he read the calligraphy. Even as unwilling he was to open it, he knew he had to. He barely wrote to him. A voice in the back of his mind told him to chuck it away. When Peter sent him letters, it always made him feel awful. When Evan wrote back, Peter never answered. What was the point of it? But then he closed his eyes. He knew why he didn't write back. Because it hurt him too. But he simply stayed there, letting himself remember one of the most horrible moments of his life.

_"Pete, I'll write to you, even if you won't be there, it'll be the same thing!" An 11-year-old Evan pleaded. "I don't Ev-Ev to write to me!" Peter hissed. "Why would he ever want to write to his poor squib brother?"_  
_"Don't talk like that, Pete, you know I love you."_  
_"Awww, the kiddo's getting sentimental!" Peter mocked. "I'll write to you." Evan repeated. "I won't write back." Peter said, shrugging. "I don't care about anything you want to tell me."_  
_"Then why did you care a month ago?" Peter froze, not knowing what to answer. "Lies." Evan seemed taken aback. "L-Lies...? All that time, all lies?"_  
_"Lies." Peter repeated, glaring at him, jaw locked, then he turned around and slammed the door behind him._

Evan opened his eyes again. Of course. That was why Peter never wrote back. He looked at the letter, uncertainly. He had promised to always write, though. Even if he didn't write back. And that was how they had always worked. Since that day. So he opened it, even as unwilling he had been feeling to, breathing deeply.

_Ev-Ev, _  
_Mum caught up with me. Gotta pretend I'm writing a long sentimental letter to you. Ha! As if. Dad still tries giving me talks about how we should try to get closer. Just because you're the perfect son, and I'm the squib. Still can't tell the difference, though, can they? Still confuse magical Ev-Ev and magic-less Peter. Don't bother to write back, you know I won't read it, and you also know that this letter is completely meaningless to me. So yeah. Just to make Mum happy._  
_Peter Dalton._

Evan bit his lip and sighed, frowning deeply, feeling hurt like every time. He turned it into a little ball, planning to throw it right in the fire, but he knew it would've only hurt more. So he smoothed it out carefully and folded it, putting it away in his drawer. He got a pen and wrote him back. He didn't really know what to write, because he wouldn't even read it, so there wasn't any point. "Why do I keep writing?" he muttered to himself. But he knew the answer. Because he couldn't not write, not when there was any chance Peter might read and write back. So he wrote.

_Dear Pete,_  
_I know you won't read this, but you also know that I always write back. Dad always does that with me too, sends letters trying to say we should try to get close again, but I think that even if I don't want to admit it, we can't ever grow close quite the same way. Not that we'd have a chance to, since you keep pushing me away. They can't tell the difference, Pete, because we're identical. And the way they love us is identical. It doesn't matter you're a squib. Not to me. Not to Dad and certainly not to Mum. You're the only person who sees a problem in being a squib, and that's because you're hurt by it. I wish I could've given you my magic and let you come here instead, I would've taken being a squib for you. But I couldn't. Can you really blame me for not having a choice and for doing what I was meant to do all my life? Can you blame me for being magical? Yes. Because you do. Those questions are pointless. I know that letter is meaningless to you, believe it or not, I know you. No matter how much you changed, you're still the twin brother I used to play superheroes with when I was eight. And that may be meaningless to you, but it isn't to me. Even if Mum forced you to. And I think we both know that. That's why she keeps forcing you. She does it because she's convinced they make me happy. You want the truth? They don't. Maybe I should ask her to stop doing that. But for one, I doubt she'd listen. Two, I wouldn't hear for you but for Christmas and summer holidays. So I'm probably not going to do that. I should go have breakfast now, because I can write a letter even ten pages long, it doesn't really matter, does it? You won't read it. It doesn't matter to you. So maybe I should try to not let it matter to me too. See you around, I guess. _  
_Evan._

Brownie nudged him, wanting more stroking. But Evan wasn't in any mood for stroking, he lifted the cat and put it down on the ground. He just wished he could skip any moment like this, when the presence, or better, Then he got dressed and went down for breakfast, sticking a smile to his face.  
The whole day was really hard, with both of the letters and the memories sticking inside of his brain. It was THAT kind of day. That kind of day when he was so horribly aware of being a twin. That kind of day where he missed Peter. That kind of day when he felt like he couldn't bear seeing two siblings... SIBLINGS! One of those horrible days.  
He had rounds that evening, and that was the only thing that made him smile a genuine smile all day. Seeing Skye was always something great. It gave him a reason to smile, to laugh even when Peter's words were torturing him on the inside.

**Author's Note**  
**And...congrats guys, you met that little evil git of Peter, but most importantly, exactly who Evan is! So! Here we are, end of the chapter. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review!**


	4. Time Bomb

**Author's Note**  
**Lily: Thanks for your review. He'll be fine. I love you, big twinny. **  
**Right guys! This is a few months in the future, so if you're a bit confused, that's perfectly normal. **  
**Here we are!**

_"From the get go I knew_  
_This was hard to hold_  
_Like a crash the whole thing_  
_Spun out of control_  
_Oh, on a wire, we were dancing_  
_Two kids no consequences_  
_Pull the trigger, without thinking_  
_There's only one way down this road_  
_It was like a time bomb, set it in motion_  
_We knew that we were destined to explode_  
_And if I have to pull you out of the wreckage_  
_You know I'm never gonna let you go."_  
_Time Bomb; All Time Low_

Evan was walking around, hands in his pockets, looking around. It was a nice spring day, it was good to be out with fresh air again. It felt right. Skye was sitting down, by the lake, as usual. She was brushing her hair away from her eyes, and playing with her braid. Evan spotted her, smiled to himself and decided to go talk to her. He sat down next to her. "Hey Skye." he said, cheerfully. Skye looked up. "Oh, hi Evan."  
"How are you?" Skye smiled. "I'm fine. You?"  
"I'm good, thanks." Evan smiled back at her. "Come on, sit down." She smiled."Thanks." Evan sat down, still smiling. "Oh, I just discovered we have rounds together, later."  
"We do?" Skye asked. "That's good." She smiled. "Yeah, last time I was stuck with I don't remember who, guy from Hufflepuff, it was the most boring thing ever..." Evan told her."Yeah, well last time I had that ridiculously self obsessed slytherin guy." Skye was speaking about Arc, but let nothing show. "He was the worst."  
"I'm sorry." Evan told her.  
"It's always fun to do rounds with a friend." She answered. He smiled at her. Skye rolled over onto her elbows.'"The lake is nice at this time of evening." She commented randomly, looking over at the almost perfectly still water. "Enchanting." Evan agreed. "It makes me want to write things." Skye said. "Write them, then." Evan told her. "I'm sure they're great." She got out her parchment and quill. "It's kind of rude though, when you're talking."  
"No, I don't mind." Evan assured her, with a small smile. "Just as long as I don't feel like an idiot talking to myself."  
"Don't worry, you won't." Skye smiled, chuckling and scribbling down words quickly. "It's been a nice day, after all." He said. "That it has." Skye smiled. "I don't like having double Ancient Runes, though. It can get a bit heavy." Evan told her. Skye shuddered. "There's a reason I didn't take that you know." She reminded him smiling. "No, I love it, I really do, but still.." Evan shrugged. Skye laughed. "You laughing at me, Hudson?" He teased her. "Yes I am, problem with that?" She teased back. "Actually I do." Evan said, grinning and shoved her playfully. "Well, that's a pity." The young girl said, shoving him back. He laughed, shaking his head. Skye stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, yes, I think you're a great friend too, Skye." Evan told her, smiling sweetly at her. "Of course we're great friends." She grinned, leaning against him. He grinned back at her. "Comfortable?"  
"Yep." Skye rested her head on his shoulder. "Totally. You're like a pillow."  
"Glad to hear you say so." Evan laughed slightly. "It was a compliment!" Skye protested. "Thank you." He said, laughing harder. Skye poked him, laughing. Evan rolled her eyes and moved a bit away. "Don't poke me!" She pouted. "Aww okay."  
"Oh, c'mon, don't pout!" Evan told her, grinning. Skye grinned back at him. "Okay."  
"That's better." He agreed, grinning back. Skye looked at him, still grinning. Evan didn't stop grinning either. She leaned back against him again and he smiled. "How's your brother?"  
"That was random." Skye said, with a chuckle. "Nathan is fine. He's got his Hogwarts letter and is ridiculously excited." Evan nodded, and he couldn't help keeping his face darkening slightly. "Are you okay?" Skye asked. Evan forced himself to smile again. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You looked upset for a minute." Skye said, frowning. "It's nothing." Evan lied, continuing to smile. "Well, if you're sure?" She raised her eyebrows. Evan nodded. "You know me, I usually get upset during these talks, I'm afraid your brother's gonna give me a speech even though he's eleven, thinking I'm your boyfriend or something. Yes, this did happen to me before." he said, attempting to tease her. Skye just laughed. Evan smiled a little, glad the lie had worked, and looked away, thinking about the last letter he had recieved. Skye leaned against him again. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Me? I'm thinking about-" Evan froze dead, feeling really, really upset, almost heart-broken, without any reason at all. He was used to it, it happened a lot, but this feeling... it was worse than usual._ Peter?!_ he thought, terrified. "Evan?!" Skye asked, sitting up and looking at him. He looked distant, staring into the space. _Pete... what happened?! Pete!_ he thought, desperately, almost as if he was talking to him directly. "Evan?" She asked again. He was scaring her. "Evan!" He shook his head to clear it and squeezed his eyes shut. _It's okay. Maybe it's something stupid. He must've been thinking about me. Yes, that's right. Maybe he's feeling guilty... or envious again..._ "Evan?" Skye asked quietly. Evan breathed deeply and opened his eyes, forcing him to smile, even though it was a weak one. "Yeah?"  
"What's the matter?" She asked. "Nothing." He lied, knowing he wouldn't get away with it. He felt tears spring in his eyes and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe them away before they even came out. Skye hugged him. "It's okay, Evan. I'm here." Evan hugged her back, feeling some of the bad feeling fading away."What's the matter?" Skye asked, still hugging him. He shook his head. "Nothing." he repeated, not letting her go. "You can tell me you know." She said softly. Evan shook his head. "Thanks, but I can't..."  
"If you're sure." Skye kissed him on the cheek. She wasn't sure why she did it, she had just broken up with Arc for Merlin's sake! Evan was taken aback and blushed a little, looking down. She looked away awkwardly. "Sorry."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for." Evan told her, truthfully. She blinked, surprised. "Really?" Evan nodded. "You... you helped." He told her, blushing a bit more. She smiled at him. Evan smiled back at her, though he couldn't let that feeling out of him. She sat back next to him, and glanced at the boy. Evan had no idea what he was thinking, he just knew he turned around and kissed her. Skye kissed him back, softly and put her arms around him. Evan continued kissing her, just as softly, holding her tightly in his arms. Skye smiled into the kiss. It didn't just feel right... It felt perfect. Evan smiled back at her, pulling her closer. Skye closed her eyes and continued kissing him, totally ignoring everything else. Evan had forgotten everything about what might've happened to Peter, in fact, he had forgotten everything but her. She had decided she didn't need air, air was a boring and uninteresting thing. Evan continued kissing her, uncaring of anything. Evan deepened it from his side as well, trying to get even closer. Skye tried to move closer to him, but she was already practically on his lap. Evan realized what she was trying to do, and pulled her on it, not breaking the kiss. She continued kissing him moving onto his lap and moving her arms around his neck. Evan put his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. Skye deepened it further, smiling. Evan smiled back widely, and didn't let go of his grip on her as he continued kissing her. Skye let her fingers tangle in his hair. He continued kissing her, still smiling. She grinned and opened her eyes into his. Evan pulled away, breathing deeply and grinning at smiled, blushing. He continued grinning at her, blushing a bit too. "That was...err...nice."  
"It was." Skye smiled again, agreeing. Evan blushed even more, though he didn't stop grinning. Skye leaned her head against his shoulder. Evan smiled down at her. She was still hugging him."So..err.. I must be really comfortable." Evan teased her again, red-faced. Skye closed her eyes. "Yep, yep you are. You're like a pillow. I said before." Evan chuckled, grinning at her. Skye smiled at him. He smiled back at her, tightening his grip. She kissed him quickly and softly and then put her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her back for a second and grinned again, amazed. Skye kissed him again, turning her face towards his. Evan kissed her back softly, holding her tightly. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around him tighter. Evan smiled and deepened it as well. Skye ran her fingers through his hair. Evan smiled even more, but pulled away again. Skye smiled too and leaned on him again. She closed her eyes. "Are you tired?" He asked her, nodded. "Kind of. It is late." She yawned."Let's go back to the common room, then." He said, getting up and offering her his arm. Skye took it and smiled sleepily. "Good idea." He smiled at her and went towards the dorm. She walked into the common room with him, he had an arm around her waist. She saw the sofa and immediately sank down onto it. Evan sat next to her, smiling a bit. "You should go to bed if you're that tired." Skye leaned against him. "Yes, but I don't want it to end." She said quietly. "We still have tomorrow." He promised her, smiling. "And the day after. And the day after that one." She closed her eyes. "Sometimes, I feel like a day is a dream or a dream is a day. Today felt like a dream, so I don't want to sleep. Because when I wake up you might not be here."  
"Then I'll sleep with you, right here. So when you'll wake up, I'll be here." Evan told her. Skye smiled and snuggled into him. "Thanks Evan." She said sleepily, keeping her eyes shut. "Anytime." He answered honestly, smiling and holding her tight, closing his eyes too. "Goodnight, Evan." Skye murmured. "Goodnight Skye." Evan whispered. After a while, they both fell asleep, still hugging.

**Right! Here we are. Hope you enjoyed that first Skyvan kiss :D Please leave a review.**


End file.
